


Meeting the Deadline (Edited)

by DankSinner



Category: Villainous (Cartoon Network)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Smut, Tentacle ;), Yaoi, cursing, gay pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankSinner/pseuds/DankSinner
Summary: Poor little guy. All he wants is to be done with work and sleep, alright? I don't blame him if he's pissed. I'd be pissed too if I worked for a big dicked monster.. I mean, what? I don't know. All I'm gonna say, is that this is definitely, not what Flug expected to happen.





	Meeting the Deadline (Edited)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, this is my first published fanfiction. I've never had the balls to actually write something and post it, but this, this fandom got me good. Don't judge the work too hard if you spot some mistakes, never said I was perfect. Anyways, this first chapter is pretty long, bare with me, I wanted to add some plot. I'm gonna stop writing here so you can read my shit fic, I hope you enjoy.  
> P.S, Italicized paragraphs are Dr. Flug's Internal Thoughts
> 
> EDIT: I lied, this fic isn’t that long tbh, Google docs bamboozled me. Anyways, I fixed a couple things, added some more shit, and I procrastinated so much on this fic.

_Just move these wires here. Tighten that bolt some more. Set it to the default program. Stop grinning like an idiot. Turn that dial back. Oh my g- Stop shaking you moron! You don't want to blow yourself up and the lab?... Alright, this.. this is it. This is the one. After you hand it over, he can shove it up his ass for all you care. It's almost done. You can do this. You can do this. You can..._

In case it wasn't obvious, Flug is quite peeved. It had been an extremely aggravating month for the poor scientist. After running numerous different prototypes and experiments, the results had either been non-responsive or had detonated in his face. Night after night, Dr. Flug stood up being deeply engaged in his work, praying to any god who was listening that he’d be done before the deadline. He'd take small breathers away from his work once in a while to eat the cold food 5.0.5 had left him hours before. Apart from nearly getting radiation poisoning and eating half spoiled meals, Flug had to admit, he appreciated that no one atrocious (meaning everyone besides 5.0.5), had come into his lab to be a bother these past couple days. Usually he'd get the occasional Demencia barging in to poke around his work, playing with old gadgets and drawing on abandoned blueprints. Other times he'd be startled upon hearing familiar footsteps making way toward the lab doors. Black Hat would come in asking for progress and sometimes he’d stand behind Flug, staring him down, making sure the nervous wreck completed his work. Well, he knew Flug did his job.. he just enjoyed watching the poor guy tremble under pressure. Miraculously, five days before the due date, peace was settled, and Flug used every bit of genius in him to finish.

Just half an hour before the project was due, the fatigued, mentally done scientist added precise adjustments to ensure the success of his creation. He was an outright mess. Paper bag wrinkled, stained with sweat, his lab coat tossed on the floor reeking of anxiety and disappointment. His yellow gloves were ripped, worn out, and dull; Underneath contained sweaty hands aching from the developed blisters. He didn't bother to tie his shoes from scurrying all over the lab. Flug did not care, the job was done, and he can finally rest. He marveled at his masterpiece with twitching hands.

  
“O-oh my god.. I-I did it!", Flug exclaimed, nearly fainting from exhaustion. He clenched the raygun with caution, admiring his work. Black Hat's client requested a weapon that was simple, portable, and deceiving. The buyer offered Black Hat a large sum of money, a compromise only someone foolish would turn down. An easy way to make some cash, Black Hat must've thought since he wasn't the one making it. It was a weapon strong enough to penetrate through stainless steel and titanium.. along with a rechargeable battery.

  
Flug inserted the battery and pressed the "On" button. He flinched, expecting it to explode. Through his gloves, he felt a warm sensation emitting from the gun. The scientist felt a slight wave of relief. He chuckled, it was deceiving all right, for it looked like a damn squirt gun.. A squirt gun that would shoot incineary bullets rather that water. Flug then remembered the dummy he had set up weeks ago to assess the strength of the gun. He slowed his breathing and took aim at the head. Dr. Flug was completely still, he placed his index finger over the trigger.  
Focusing on nothing but the target, he totally was not going to miss. I mean like, the head is right there, it’s 100% impossible to miss. Nothing can stop him from shooting the head, like seriously what kind of dumbass would fuck this u-

“HEYA NEEEERD, WHATCHA DOING?!", Demencia yelled, kicking the lab doors open.

“SHIT!", Flug jumped, pulling the trigger and ultimately missing his target. Demencia giggled upon hearing the fragile human shriek. 

"OOooh!, so _this_ is whatcha been workin' on!", she exclaimed slithering across the floor to admire the freshly made hole in the wall; Smoke emitting from the void.

"Hehe~ So I guess this project wasn't a complete disaster after all, eh Fluggy?", she teased. 

"Demencia! W-what. The. Heck?", Flug managed to yell, shaking from the unanticipated surprise, his hand clenched his chest.  
"W-What were you thinking when you did that? Do you even think at all!? What if I shot you with this? Huh? O-or what if I dropped it and blew up the entire manor? Do you have any idea how long it took me to finally finish this? Or at least get past squeezing the trigger!?", Flug cried, his arms flailing about.

The lizard girl giggled maniacally at the sudden burst of anger from Flug. He sighed, closing his eyes, he slipped his hand underneath his bag and goggles to rub them. 

"Ugh.. What time is it?" 

"Mmmmm... isn't it almost time for you to show the boss?", she asked innocently, bringing a finger to her chin. 

"Oh right.. wait WHAT?!", Flug screamed, turning to look at the digital clock laying on his workbench.

**4:50**

"FRICK- Already? I haven't even tested this out properly! W-what if it explodes on Jefecito's face? Oh no, he's gonna _KILL_ me for sure! Oh dear god, I'm done for... ", Flug began hyperventilating, he looked at the floor as he placed both hands on the sides of his head, scrunching up his bag. Demencia sat atop a counter, struggling to hold in another fit of laughter from watching the panicking scientist. Dr. Flug scrambled around the lab, adding last minute modifications and muttering under his breath,

"I’m dead, I’m dead, I'm so dead”, over and over again. 

Demencia pitied the guy. Maybe she shouldn't torment him today? As if he isn't troubled enough.. but then again, it _was_ fun watching him snap like that.

"DAMN IT", Flug yelled as he dropped a screwdriver, it's crash echoed around the lab. Yeah, no, he's had enough.

Demencia sighed and sat up from the countertop. She should probably say something.

"Reeelax Flug Bug, maybe it won't be a complete failure after all? I mean, ya _could'a_ killed me with it heheh", she nervously chuckled.

Flug shrugged, Black Hat probably would've given him a raise if he did. Flug set his tools aside and sat in his office chair, resting his face on his palms. 

“I’m a dead man..", Flug groaned.

Concerned, Demencia walked up to her colleague and patted him lightly on the back. 

" You'll be fiiine, Black Hat isn't stupid enough to kill his best inventor… Well, he won't kill ya, but that doesn't mean he won't _hurt_ ya hehe.. Well uh, good luck nerd, I'll see ya at dinner~", Demencia ensured, then skipped out of the lab shutting the doors behind her.

Flug rolled his eyes. As much as he hated to admit, she was right. Black Hat _has_ threatened to kill him multiple times, yet he's never actually done it. The death threats were most likely Black Hat's way of motivating him. The man would call him names often, but those were easy to work around. Sure he'd get thrown against walls and pimp slapped from time to time, the pain was only temporary. But if death wasn't a concern, then what is? What if Black Hat had something in store that was _WORSE_ than death? Flug grew anxious at the thought and glanced at the time.

**4:52**

_Crap_. 

He jumped out of his seat and quickly slipped on his foul smelling lab coat. He grabbed the gun and tucked it in his jean back pocket. He sighed as he recalled the one and only time he was tardy. _Two minutes late_.. What a bullshit day that was.

Flug walked into the office, anxious and proud to present his newest invention.  
He re-adjusted his goggles, his excited hand reached into his inner coat pocket for the prototype. 

"Good evening Jefecito, as promised I hereby present to y-"

A haunting voice cut him off mid sentence. 

" **You're late** "

"-ou.. p-pardon sir?", Flug felt himself freeze. He moved his eyes to examine the demon's expression. Disgust was all it read.

”Did I _stutter_?", Black Hat leaned in,

"You are **late** , Doctor"

"L-late? But Sir, I arrived at 5 like you said", Flug raised a quivering finger to protest, but before he could take another breath, murderous hands slammed the desktop. 

"I said 5 o'clock and no later you _imbecile_. Why must you take my words so lightly, Flug?" 

His pulse dropped once Black Hat stood up from his desk and walked towards him. Flug held his device tightly to his chest, unsure of what his punishment was. 

"S-sir please, I was only a couple minutes late..

” **Silence** ", the villain hissed, he began pacing around the smaller man, his claws folded behind his back. 

"You were present in my office when I assigned you the exact date and time I wanted you here. You heard me specifically address that the time was to be 5 o'clock when your pathetic existence arrived in my office. Did you _not_ take into account that I emphasized _o'clock_?".

Black Hat was towering over him now, cold eyes piercing through the feeble human. Flug was at a loss for words, his mouth turned dry. A lump of anxiety developed in his throat, making it difficult to swallow.

_You're kidding me, right? You're not gonna beat me for this... It was 4 am when you told me for God sake.. Maybe I should just tell him how tired I was and I didn't catch the EXACT time._

Flug didn't notice how much he had been shaking, Black Hat studied him, raising an eyebrow.

_Just tell him. C'mon._

"I..I...", Flug stuttered, tears began to form underneath his goggles. 

"Um.. I.."

 _C'mon_..

The scientist leaned his head down, attempting to hide pathetic tears from the monster. 

"Y-yes.. How foolish of me.. for forgetting, sir.", he muttered, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves.  
Black Hat grinned but quickly reverted to his death stare. 

"Hmph, and to think I was considering to give you a raise..", he turned walking back to his desk. 

"Um.. S-sir?", Flug whispered, Black Hat rolled his eyes and faced the human again. 

" ** _What?_** ", stern words replied. 

"Here's the.. prototype", Flug held the device over his bowed head. 

"Ah, but you see.. here's the thing Flug", Black Hat took the gadget, studying it with an attentive glance. The scientist looked up confused,

"What is it Sir?"

" **I don't accept late work** " 

"W-what?" 

_**CRASH** _

And just like that, two months of work was gone. Flug dropped to his knees, reaching out a hand to the broken pieces. 

"Hm. Now I expect you to be in my office tomorrow at 5 o'clock with a new prototype ready to be presented. Do I make myself clear?", the demon retorted, dusting his hands as if he'd just completed a meaningful deed. Yellow gloves began salvaging parts that were in tolerable condition. 

"Do I make myself clear, Flug?"

"..."

“ ** _Flug?_** ”

“Y-yes Jefecito.. sir”, Flug mumbled softly. 

“Hm, **good~** ", Black Hat cooed, sitting back down in his office chair.

" _Petty dick_ ", Flug whispered after reliving that dreadful memory. He stepped out of the lab and slammed the doors shut. Under no circumstance was he going to let THAT happen again. He picked up the pace and speed walked through the narrow halls, making backup excuses in his head just in case the gun didn't work. Excuses like,

”O-oh sir it seems that I forgot the test dummy, here let me go back and get it", and "Oh silly me, I put the battery on backwards let me turn around and definitely not reassemble the whole fucking gun".

Flug yawned and annoyingly rubbed his eyes.  
  


“Oh what's the point?", he sighed, placing his hands in his lab coat pockets. With so many thoughts going through his head, the encouragement he received from Demencia slipped in his mind.

  
_Ahh.. Maybe it’ll be okay? I mean.. the gun did fire a successful shot, and it hasn't exploded since.._

He became somewhat confident in his work. Hopefully afterwards, Black Hat can get off his back so he can rest for a good week before being overwhelmed with more projects. Flug groaned, placing a palm to his head. _Great_ , he can feel a migraine developing from his lack of sleep. Jesus, with all this stress he had forgotten how tired he was.

  
_Okay, maybe I can just walk in, hand over the gun and walk out. Oh, but he might ask for a full blown explanation. Ugh! That unpredictable jerk!_

He was steps away from Black Hat's office. On the other side of the door lied the devil himself. Whenever Flug walked past the entrance, he'd always get a sense of danger, an instinct to run away, but today was different. He was _done_ , physically and mentally. Flug held his breath and opened the door.

"Alright, here you go sir. Just came to drop it off and g-", he paused.

Confusion filled his mind as he observed the image bestowed upon him. Yeah, Black Hat was there as usual, but something was definitely _off_. He first noticed how he wasn't sitting in his chair, but on his desk? Flug moved his eyes up to study his facial expression. Black Hat stuck his snake-like tongue out, giving a _smug look_ on his face.

Flug blinked and moved his vision lower. Black Hat's tie was undone, along with his dress shirt, it exposed extremely toned dark skin. Flug couldn’t help but look lower, and boy did his brain melt. His boss' slacks were unbuttoned, and a long squirming tentacle dick was out. Black Hat’s slender hand enveloped the tentacle, stroking it as it eagerly squirmed. And as if the scene wasn't hot enough, suddenly, a thick green substance spewed from the tentacle, splattering all over Black Hat's chest, some even managed to land on his monocle.

" **Holy shit**..", Flug muttered, as he looked back up at Black Hat, only to be greeted by a wink and licking of the lips. Eventually, he realized how long he'd been watching, and he snapped out of his fascinated trance. Flug panicked and immediately bolted out of the office. 

"OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD I'M SO SORRY!", he squealed, running across the halls and entered back into his laboratory.

He locked the door behind him. His face burned with embarrassment, the bag stuck to his cheeks. God, it was to hard breathe, this was really something straight out of a wet dream.

_What. The hell. Was THAT? Did I really just walk in on my boss rubbing one out? Why did he look so hot? **WHY** , **WHY** did he wink at me?!_

He quickly glanced over at the clock.

**4:58**

"Are you kidding me?!", Flug wailed, throwing his hands up in the air.

_I showed up two minutes early. Two minut- wait.. I was early?_

Flug rushed to his office chair and sat, he laid his face against the table. Knowing how fast Black Hat is, it was possible for him to clean up before 5. He shuddered at the image of his boss sitting up on his desk, _stroking his slick **tentacle co-**_

"Jesus fucking Christ ", he muttered on the table. 

"Jefecito kept stroking even when I looked at him.. he kept going, that _bastard kept going_..", Flug sighed, he wasn't sure whether to feel terrified or aroused. Imagining Black Hat’s quivering dick.. his large tentacle filling him up.. The scientist slowly guided his hand onto his thigh, moving it closer to touch his own-

“ _Nope_ ”, he refused, as he placed his hands on the table. Flug took the gun from his pocket and placed it beside him. He stared at it for a while, until he rested his head onto his arms. He could feel his eyelids droop more with every blink. His breathing slowed, and he began to sleep. He didn't care. He couldn’t care anymore. Dr. Flug glanced at the clock one last time.

**5:02**

"Screw it", he shrugged closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

Not even a minute later, the laboratory doors opened slightly, and footsteps made their way toward the passed out scientist. Flug felt a presence creep up behind him. 

”D-demencia, go away.. I’m not in the mood”, Flug answered with slurred speech. A hand then grabbed his shoulder, gently shaking him to get up.

“Can. You. Not”

The hand then moved lower, a sharp claw began softly tracing circles on his back.

_**That’s not Demencia** _

"O-oh.. ahah.. At least let me sleep a little more, before you k-kill me.. sir”, Flug stammered, reciting prayers in his head.

Losing patience, Black Hat picked up Flug and carried him out of the lab. He ignored the gun resting on the table. 

"N-no, please, I'm sorry.."

" _ **Shhh..**_ ", the demon whispered to him. He's never heard Black Hat sound so.. assuring before. Flug was too tired to open his eyes, and being held by Black Hat felt so.. comfortable, and safe. Flug lost the strength to plead, so he allowed the sleep to consume him. He could only hope that Black Hat would drop him off anywhere but outside and in a fire.

Flug awoke to what felt like the next day. He looked around to see where Black Hat had left him. 

"Oh, it's my bed.. heh, it looks bigger than usual", he mumbled, curling up in the center.

Flug reached for a pillow and hugged it closely, nuzzling his bagged head against it. He resumed his well deserved slumber, only to be awakened when he noticed a strange odor in the room. Flug sat up and sniffed the air. To his surprise, the scent led straight to the pillow. Ash, with a hint of... cinnamon. The smell was familiar. _Too familiar_. He focused his hazy vision and reexamined the entire room. The color red and black was everywhere, truly, this was a room he's never seen before. Flug grew anxious. Little by little he understood _exactly_ where he was. King-sized bed, tall fancy closet, coat rack. He didn't want to believe where he was until he looked up to see a full sized portrait of Black Hat on the ceiling. Black Hat’s _beautifully_ painted face stared right back at him.

“Oh fuck m-"

**_The door slammed open._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank one of my besties for helping me edit and provide tips (They helped me tone down some of the cursing) ;P  
> Originally, I had plans to make this a fic where BH and Flug do the nasty in several different settings, I still intend on doing so.  
> Depending on the amount of support and likes I get on this will determine whether I don't blow my brain out and never write again ;P So *wonk*  
> This first chaper is more of an "intro" or "teaser" of what's to come in the future. And I promise, there'll be more gay shit in the next chapter.  
> If you spot any mistakes and errors, do tell.  
> EDIT: Not much of a difference, but yeah, working on the second chapter. I cringe at my work, but I’m honestly glad so many of you people liked it. So sorry for not continuing sooner ahahah


End file.
